


One Size Does Not Fit All

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Discussion of corporal punishment, Gen, Kinktober 2018, No actual spanking is seen, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Age Play, discussion of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: Connor never talks about his parents. His early life is something only maybe Abby knows. Other than the fact his parents never noticed that he got himself locked in the loo of the Natural History Museum for an entire night. Hell, she had barely learned about the wretched woman who had almost ruined age play for her Connor.She removes her head from her hands so that she can stare down at them. Her little brother was never spanked. For him standing in a corner was enough to get him to understand the severity of what he was doing wrong. He couldn’t handle standing still, needed to move like he needed to breathe. Not all punishments fit all children. She bites her lip. Maybe… maybe she isn’t meant to be an Aunty if she never thought to discuss this with Connor when he was Big. When he was so eager to please that it just took a firm saying of his name for Connor to stop and pay attention. Slowly she goes into the room where Connor is.





	One Size Does Not Fit All

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 Kink Spanking
> 
> Please note that if you are against spanking; don't harp at me about it. If it legit triggers you please skip this I don't want to hurt you or send you into a dark place. I realize this is a touchy subject, I realize that some people have intense feelings for and against. That is not the point of this fic. I love you all and while I'm needy for comments and kudos I'm even needier for y'all's mental health staying in the green.

Jenny Lewis rests her head in her hands and tries not to cry. The day had started off so well. She had her little nephew all dressed up. Looking like a right proper Doctor Grant she did. He was smiling and laughing. Carefree in a way that he never is when he’s working. Playing in his room. She smiles, a small brittle thing, at the thought before it dies. Connor is always so… scared. So nervous when it comes to his Little side. Fighting it until he just can’t anymore. Until the need to be Little, the need to not have the weight of the world on his shoulders is too much. He had trusted her. Came to her a nervous wreck a few days after she had drunkenly admitted to being into nonsexual ageplay. That she had missed being a Mummy or for those not comfortable with Mummy, an Aunty. He had come to her, placing his tiny, beaten, heart into her hands and trusting that she wouldn’t hurt him.

 

He had looked so excited this morning. When she showed him the room. With its toys and bright colours and bed with dinosaur sheets. A proper bedroom for a nephew visiting his Aunty. No more stolen moments at the ARC. She had forgotten, for a moment, that even as a toddler Connor Temple is a genius. A trouble attracting, too curious for his own good genius. The first time she caught him climbing the bookshelf, tall enough that even she had to grab a step stool to reach the top shelves, she had just told him no and put him back on the ground. Told him that they could play with the board games, the ones he had been trying to reach, later if he was a good boy. The second time she made him stand in the corner. It was the third time that she crossed a line they hadn’t talked about. She spanked him. Once. A firm swat on his butt that had him looking at her in shock.

 

Corporal punishment is a highly debated topic. She’d been spanked as a child. Firm but not cruel when she had done wrong. Much like Connor the other forms of punishment hadn’t deterred her. When told no she’d nod her head, when she was put in the corner she would daydream. But what worked for her didn’t work for others. And then, of course, there are the horrible parents that claimed the beatings they gave their children were spankings. Connor never talks about his parents. His early life is something only maybe Abby knows. Other than the fact his parents never noticed that he got himself locked in the loo of the Natural History Museum for an entire night. Hell, she had barely learned about the wretched woman who had almost ruined age play for her Connor.

 

She removes her head from her hands so that she can stare down at them. Her little brother was never spanked. For him standing in a corner was enough to get him to understand the severity of what he was doing wrong. He couldn’t handle standing still, needed to move like he needed to breathe. Not all punishments fit all children. She bites her lip. Maybe… maybe she isn’t meant to be an Aunty if she never thought to discuss this with Connor when he was Big. When he was so eager to please that it just took a firm saying of his name for Connor to stop and pay attention. Slowly she goes into the room where Connor is.

 

He’s laying on his bed. Hands clutching a stuffed triceratops to his chest. Big brown eyes look up at her.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

The soft voice breaks her heart. It shatters it. She never wanted to make him look like that.

 

“I’m sorry too. Are you Big or Little right now?” she asks crossing the room to kneel at his side. Connor scrunches up his face. It’s an adorable look that makes her feel guiltier.

 

“A bit of both.”

 

Slowly she reaches out, heart fluttering when he doesn’t flinch away from her touch. She runs her hands through his hair.

 

“I have something that I need to say to you, and I’ll repeat it when you're Big. Okay?”

 

He nods his head, turning into the hand that is playing with his hair.

 

“I shouldn’t have spanked you. We haven’t discussed that. Hadn’t thought about it since it’s mostly us in my office for a nap. And it was so wrong of me to do something without your consent. It doesn’t matter that you weren’t listening or that you were doing something dangerous. I overstepped. I’m so sorry my sweet little boy.”

 

Connor regards her. Eyes searching for something and apparently finding it because he lets go of the stuffie, River he’ll tell her later, to wrap his arms around her. He hugs her tightly and she hugs him back just as tight. Rocking them slightly.

 

“I forgive you. No climbing. It’s a rule.”

 

Those brown eyes of his are big and round, a little wet but a lot trusting. She presses kisses to his face, feather-light and gentle.

 

“Thank you, my little explorer.”

 

She’ll rehash this when he’s in his Big mentality. Apologise again. Even though she knows he’ll still forgive her. His heart is much too big. But right now she has a little boy who needs to eat lunch and then take a nap. The urge to pepper his face in kisses surges and she happily gives into it. Connor’s laughter is the best plaster.

 

“Up we get. Time to eat, yeah? Made us some toasties.”

 

The way that Connor perks up and struggles to unravel himself from his blankets. Maybe she isn’t as horrible as she feared. And like a good Aunty, she helps Connor get free from the horrible blanket monster.

 

“I’mma beat you there!” he calls out racing toward the kitchen. She laughs, loudly and freely following after.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
> Author Responses
> 
> This author replies to comments.  
> This author, and boy does it feel weird to address myself like this lol, understands that leaving comments can be very stressful. She has a lot of anxiety. So if you don’t want me to answer your comments don’t worry, if you sign it with “~Whisper” I won’t reply. I love all of you so much!


End file.
